Only Way Out
by VixenOfTheWolves
Summary: It's Artemis... Holly froze up. Fear pumped through her veins and her heart pounded in her ears. 'Artemis...' Her mind cried.


**Hey everyone! Okay, so this is just a little oneshot I came up with. I really hope you enjoy it!**

Holly lay on her bed, napping lightly. Her auburn hair splayed out on the pillow behind her. A sudden loud beeping awakened her. She grasped blindly for her compact, her hands finally finding its smooth surface. She brought it up and turned her sleepy, hazel eyes to the screen. She sighed and waited for Foaly, the centaur technician of the LEPrecon to appear on screen.

Holly was quite surprised when Domovoi Butler, Artemis Fowl's bodyguard and companion appeared on screen. "Oh. Hi Butler. Long time, no see." She said casually. "There's no time for pleasantries Holly. I need you to come here right now!" The large bodyguard said. There was something in his voice. Something Holly had never really heard from him before. It was fear. It laced his eyes, and Holly knew instantly it was serious. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She affirmed. Holly closed off the communication and hurried out the door. She would have to quickly grab some wings from Foaly before she left.

As she jogged along through the traffic she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. She hadn't heard from the Fowls for three years. In fact she didn't even know they still had the compact she gave her. Sure she missed Artemis and the others and wished she could see him again but all contact between them had been forbidden by the fairy council.

Holly turned into the main LEP office and made her way through its labrynthic twists, finally reaching Foaly's office. She was buzzed in and her centaur friend turned to her. "Holly, how are you?" He said, smiling. "I'm fine but I have no time for that now. Right now I need a set of wings and an instant shuttle to Ireland." She said quickly. "Why?" Asked Foaly suspiciously. After all Holly hadn't been on the force from a year now. "I was just contacted by Butler. It's urgent!" Foaly snorted, but after hesring the whole story he quickly obliged. How often is it that a man of Butler's size and proffessionality actual got scared?

Holly raced through the air, shield up, wings humming. The wind grabbed at her hair, pulling it away from her small face. It didn't take long for Holly to reach her destination. She came to a stop and settled on the manor's doorstep. Reaching up she rang the doorbell. The door flung open almost immediately and inside stood Juliet, Butler's sister. Her eyes were red and her face tearstained. "Oh thank god it's you. We were worried-" Juliet was quickly interrupted by Holly. "What did you want?" Juliet stared straight into Holly's hazel eyes. "It's Artemis…"

Suddenly Holly's entire world seemed flipped upside down. She could tell from the tone in Juliet's voice and the look in her eyes. This wasn't just another of his random crime sprees that caused harm to everyone but him, no. This was serious.

Fear spread throughout her system and gripped her heart. Holly didn't know why she suddenly felt as though her whole world was about to be ripped out from under her. Neither did she know why she felt so scared. Scared for Artemis's safety, for his life. Before she knew what she was doing she was running up the stairs. She stopped outside Artemis's door and reached out for the handle, slowly opening the door.

Holly's heart pounded in her throat and the earlier fear constricted within her. Never had she thought Artemis would do this. Never had she taken him to be that kind of person.

The scene that met Holly's eyes was not a pretty one. Blood was everywhere, staining the expensive carpet. Butler was kneeling on the ground, a body held in his arms. At first Holly didn't recognise who it was but then realisation dawned. This was Artemis at 17. His hair was messy and his skin not quite as pale as Holly remembered. His face had had shaped up as well as his fully matured body. But it was Artemis alright.

Artemis's writs were sliced and heavily bleeding. A gold laced dagger stabbed deep in his stomach. A slight trickle of blood was trailing from his lips. His skin was quickly paling and blood had pooled around him.

Immediately Holly was on the ground, kneeling in blood. Artemis's blood. She felt his pulse. It was incredibly weak. His dark blue eyes were glazed. Holly place her hands over his heart and pushed her magic out of her. Blue sparks danced across Artemis's skin and began to patch up his wounds. Suddenly Artemis pulled away from her and Butler. He staggered upright and glared at her. "I'll die is I want to, damn it!" He yelled. Holly looked into his eyes, shocked and hurt. Artemis's eyes were filled with a madness of hurt, heart break and…love! The raven haired boy bent down and snatched up the knife he had used previously. "No Artemis, DON"T!" Holly screamed. "Goodbye…Holly." The whisper barely escaped his lips before he took the knife and plunged it into his heart.

Holly screamed horror and anguish. She ran to Artemis's side and cradled his head in her arms. Artemis's eyes opened a sliver and a small smile graced his lips as he whispered his last words. "I love you, Holly…" Then he fell limp in her arms. Tears fell and Holly held Artemis's lifeless body tightly in her arms. She placed a gentle kiss on his still warm lips and whispered back to his soul. "I love you too."

**So what do you think? I'm not used to adding character deaths so please, reviews would be nice and greatly appreciated. -**


End file.
